Some types of beverage forming devices, such as coffee brewers, use a cartridge containing a beverage medium, e.g., ground coffee, to form a beverage. In coffee brewers of this type, water is heated by the brewer and introduced into the cartridge. The water infuses with the coffee in the cartridge, and the beverage formed is removed from the cartridge for consumption. Many coffee brewers of this type commonly require a user to provide water to the machine that is used to form the beverage.